Rumors (Song)
Rumors was sung by Singsational in the sixteenth episode of the series, Rumors, after getting the school tabloid magazine shut down. Lyrics Marissa: Saturday steppin' into the club The music makes me wanna tell the DJ Turn It Up I feel the energy all around And my body can't stop moving to the sound Singsational: But I can tell that you're watching me Marissa: And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see Well I just need a little space to breathe Can you please respect my privacy Singsational: Why can't you just let me Do the things I wanna do Marissa: I just wanna be me Singsational: I don't understand why Would you wanna bring me down Marissa: I'm only having fun I'm gonna live my life (but not the way you want me to) Singsational: I'm tired of rumors starting I'm sick of being followed I'm tired of people lying Saying what they want about me Why can't they back up off me Why can't they let me live I'm gonna do it my way Take this for just what it is Marissa: Here we are back up in the club People taking pictures Don't you think they get enough I just wanna be all over the floor And throw my hands up in the air to a beat like (What?) Singsational: I've gotta say respectfully I would like it if you take the cameras off of me 'Cause I just want a little room to breathe Can you please respect my privacy Marissa: Why can't you just let me Do the things I wanna do I just wanna be me I don't understand why Would you wanna bring me down I'm only having fun I'm gonna live my life But not the way you want me to Singsational: I'm tired of rumors starting I'm sick of being followed I'm tired of people lying Saying what they want about me Why can't they back up off me Why can't they let me live I'm gonna do it my way Take this for just what it is Marissa: I just need to free my mind (Singsational: my mind) Just wanna dance and have a good time (Singsational:'good time) I'm tired of rumors ('Singsational: rumors) Followed (Singsational: followed, followed, followed, followed, followed) What they (Singsational: follow) me Why can't they (Singsational: they they they-they-they) let me live Singsational: Take this for just what it is Marissa: I'm tired of rumors starting I'm sick of being followed I'm tired of people lying Saying what they want about me Singsational: Why can't they back up off me Why can't they let me live I'm gonna do it my way Take this for just what it is Marissa: I'm tired of rumors starting I'm sick of being followed I'm tired of people lying Saying what they want about me Why can't they back up off me why can't they let me live Singsational: I'm gonna do it my way Take this for just what it is Category:Songs by Marissa